wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król przestworzy/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ IV. Frycollin i jego pan. Z pewnością nie raz już członkowie Weldon-Instytutu, wracając po burzliwych obradach przebiegali z krzykiem i wrzawą ulice Filadelfji. Niejednokrotnie mieszkańcy Walmut-street nie mając przecież absolutnie nic wspólnego z zagadnieniami lotnictwa i nie troszcząc się o nie zupełnie, zmuszeni byli wnosić zażalenia na awantury, jakie wdzierały się do ich mieszkań z sali posiedzeń balonistów i niejednokrotnie policja wkroczeniem na salę obrad musiała przywracać porządek. Nigdy jednakże awantura nie przybrała takiego rozmiaru jak tego wieczora; nigdy zażalenia nie były więcej usprawiedliwione, a interwencja policji konieczniejsza. W każdym razie trzeba przyznać członkom Instytutu-Weldona także pewne okoliczności łagodzące, choćby z powodu zniewagi, jakiej w swoich czterech ścianach doznali. Gorliwym szermierzom zasady „lżejsze od powietrza”, rzucił w twarz straszną obelgę energiczny przedstawiciel zasady „cięższe od powietrza”; a kiedy nadeszła chwila zapłaty, na jaką zasłużył, znikł jak kamfora. Wołało to o pomstę do nieba. Za dużo krwi amerykańskiej płynęło w ich żyłach, aby mieli puścić mimo uszu tak okropną obelgę. Potomków Ameriga jakiś przybłęda nazwał kabotynami? Czyż nie był to zarzut tembardziej przykry, że właśnie prawdziwy i historycznie usprawiedliwiony? Członkowie klubu rzucili się ławą w Walmut-street, stąd na pobliskie ulice, a wreszcie po całej dzielnicy, strasząc wszędzie spokojnych mieszkańców. Omal nie wtargnęli do prywatnych mieszkań obywateli Filadelfji, nie złamali prawa, które u rasy anglosaskiej jest specjalnie respektowane. Nadaremny trud. Robura nie było nigdzie; znikł, rozwiał się jak dym. Gdyby nawet odleciał balonem Instytutu-Weldona Go a head, nie mógłby być więcej niewidzialnym. Po jednogodzinnem daremnem przetrząśnięciu całej dzielnicy, baloniści zrezygnowali wreszcie z odszukania Robura przyrzekając sobie nawzajem wszcząć poszukiwania za nim po całej Ameryce Północnej i Południowej, poczerń rozeszli się do domów. Około godziny jedenastej spokój w dzielnicy został jako tako przywrócony i Filadelfja mogła spokojnie zasnąć, do czego miasta pozbawione przemysłu mają godne do pozazdroszczenia pierwszeństwo. Wszyscy więc członkowie klubu o niczem więcej nie myśleli tylko o znalezieniu się we własnych mieszkaniach. Aby wyszczególnić najwybitniejszych członków klubu, pierwszy udał się do domowych pieleszy William F. Forbes; przy suto zastawionym stole oczekiwały go miss Doll i miss Mat; pan Forbes przygotował sobie własnoręcznie herbatę i osłodził ją cukrem własnego wyrobu; Truk Milnor poszedł do swojej fabryki, w której czynny przez całą noc wentylator słychać było w najodleglejszych dzielnicach. Skarbnik Jem Cip, któremu publicznie zarzucono, że ma kiszki o jedną stopę dłuższe, aniżeli każdy normalny człowiek udał się do swojego pokoju jadalnego, w którym czekała na niego jarska kolacja. Dwóch najznakomitszych balonistów – ale tylko dwóch – zdawało się nie myśleć o natychmiastowym powrocie do domu, roztrząsając palące zagadnienia aeronautyki. Byli to dwaj nieprzejednani wrogowie, wuj Prudent i Phil Evans, prezydent i sekretarz Instytutu-Weldona. Jak zazwyczaj tak i dzisiaj oczekiwał u drzwi wejściowych na swego pana służący wuja Prudent’a Frycolin. Szedł za wujem Prudentem krok w krok, nie troszcząc się zupełnie o przedmiot rozmowy, tak gorąco zajmujący obu kolegów – a raczej nie troszcząc się o przedmiot sprzeczki. – Powiadam panu – powtórzył Phil Evans – że gdybym miał zaszczyt przewodniczyć na dzisiejszem zebraniu, nigdyby do tego nie doszło! – Cobyś pan uczynił, gdyby pan miał ten zaszczyt? – zapytał wuj Prudent. – Przerwałbym mowę temu intruzowi, zanim by gębę otworzył. – Zdaje mi się, że aby komuś przerwać mowę, trzeba go przedtem dopuścić do słowa. – Nie w Ameryce, mój panie, nie w Ameryce! Podczas gdy mówili sobie nawzajem różne nieprzyjemne słówka, oddalali się coraz dalej od swoich mieszkań, zapuszczając się w odległe dzielnice, z których powrót zmusiłby ich później do okrążeń. Frycolin postępował za swoim panem, niepokojąc się, że pan jego udaje się w tak odludne okolice. Nie lubił tych zakątków Filadelfji, a zwłaszcza o północy i to w chwili, gdy księżyc rozpoczynał swą dwudziestoośmiodniową wędrówkę po ciemnym firmamencie nieba. To też oglądał się trwożnie, czy nie ujrzy jakichś podejrzanych cieni i rzeczywiście zdało mu się, że widzi pięć czy sześć takich postaci nie spuszczających ich z oczu. Instynktownie zbliżył się do swojego pana, choć za nic na świecie nie ośmieliłby się przerwać mu rozmowy. Przypadkowo, zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy znaleźli się wszyscy trzej w parku Fairmont. Zagłębieni w ostrej wymianie zdań przeszli przez żelazny most na rzece Schnykill i spotykając po drodze kilku spóźnionych przechodniów zawędrowali wkońcu na otwarte pole ocienione z jednej strony wysokiemi drzewami, tworzącemi malownicze tło krajobrazu, W tem miejscu jeszcze większy strach ogarnął Frycolina, tem większy, gdy ujrzał, że tajemnicze cienie tak samo przeszły przez most i dążyły za nimi. Wtedy źrenice jego zwiększyły się, a ciało zadygotało i rzekłbyś zmalało, jakby miało wyjątkową zdolność kurczenia się i rozciągania. Służący Frycolin był tchórzem. Był to typowy murzyn z południowej Karoliny, o czworokątnej głowie i szczupłym tułowiu; liczył nie więcej niż 21 lat. Wyjadacz, smakosz a przytem straszny leń, służył ze trzy lata u swojego obecnego pana i ze sto razy już w ciągu tego okresu był bliskim znalezienia się za drzwiami, co tylko dlatego nie nastąpiło, że pan jego nie lubił żadnych zmian w domu. Frycolin biegł teraz ni żywy ni martwy za swoim panem a jego zajęcze serce drżało z trwogi i strachu. Gdyby mógł przewidzieć co nastąpi, uciekłby pewno gdzie pieprz rośnie. Z tysiąc razy w czasie tej wycieczki Frycolin wyrzucał sobie, że nie pozostał w Bostonie w służbie u państwa Sneffel, którzy wybierając się do Szwajcarji, dlatego tylko zrezygnowali z podróży, że zdarzają się tam wypadki zsunięcia się lawiny! Dom państwa Sneffel był niewątpliwie odpowiedniejszem miejscem dla Frycolin’a, niż kawalerskie mieszkanie wuja Prudent’a. Zapomnieliśmy nadmienić, że Frycolin umiał i lubił kłamać; mówiono o nim, że blaguje jak z nut. Tymczasem jak zwykle o tej porze – była już blisko północ – srebrna tarcza księżyca zaczęła niknąć za koronami drzew parku. Gdzieniegdzie tylko prześwitujące przez gałęzie drzew promienie oświetlały małe skrawki ziemi, tak, że pod samemi drzewami panowała zupełna ciemność. Okoliczność ta skłoniła Frycolina do rzucenia po za siebie bacznego spojrzenia. – Brr, – jęknął – jestem pewien, że bandyci kryją się w gęstwie drzew! Za chwilę podejdą do nas. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i podszedł do swojego pana. – Masa! – zagadnął. W ten sposób zwracał się zazwyczaj do wuja Prudenta. Ale w tym właśnie momencie sprzeczka obu rywali osiągnęła swój punkt kulminacyjny, ofuknęli więc Frycolina i kazali iść za sobą w przyzwoitej odległości, jak mu nakazuje obowiązek i powinność. Kłócąc się i dochodząc prawie do rękoczynów zapuszczali się coraz dalej w odległe miejsca parku Fairmont i coraz więcej oddalali się od mostu i rzeki Schnykill, przez którą bezwarunkowo w powrotnej drodze do miasta musieli przejść. Wszyscy trzej znaleźli się teraz pod grupą drzew, których wierzchołki oświetlały słabo ostatnie blaski księżyca. Przed nimi znajdowała się olbrzymia polana, szeroka i owalna, zupełnie jakby stworzona do wyścigów. Najmniejsze wzniesienie nie wstrzymałoby tu galopu konia, a żadne drzewo czy też krzak nie przeszkodziłoby człowiekowi w ściganiu wzrokiem biegnącego na przestrzeni kilku mil angielskich konia. A jednakże, gdyby wuj Prudent ł Phil Evans nie byli tak rozgorączkowani i obejrzeli się troszkę uważniej musieliby zauważyć, że cały wolny plac przed nimi, miał dzisiaj zupełnie inny niż zazwyczaj wygląd. Czyżby to miało być cudem, co się tutaj stało od wczoraj? W półmroku połyskiwała jakaś dziwaczna maszyna, szumiały wielkie metalowe wachlarze. Lecz ani prezydent, ani też sekretarz Instytutu Weldona nie zauważyli nic szczególnego w parku Fairmont, Frycolin nie wiele zaś rozumiał. Zdawało mu się, że koszmarne sylwety zbliżały się i kuliły, by za chwilę rzucić się na niego w jakimś zbrodniczym zamiarze. Drżał ze strachu, a jednocześnie był jakby odrętwiały, tak dalece lęk wpił się w jego wszystkie członki. Lecz choć kolana drżały pod nim formalnie, zdobył się na wysiłek i zawołał: – Master wuju… Master wuju! – Czego chcesz durniu? – odpowiedział wuj Prudent. Miał wielką ochotę kropnąć murzyna w kark, lecz na szczęście za mało już na to było czasu. Pod drzewami rozległo się donośne gwizdnięcie i równocześnie padł na polanę potężny słup światła elektrycznego. Był to niewątpliwie sygnał do napadu, którego należało się spodziewać każdej chwili. Z szybkością, trudną wprost do pomyślenia rzuciło się na spacerujących członków Instytutu Weldona sześciu mężczyzn i pochwyciło dwóch wuja Prudenta, dwóch Phila Evans’a i dwóch Frycolin’a. Evans, a zwłaszcza Frycolin, nie byli się w stanie nawet bronić. Choć zaskoczony i przestraszony nagłym napadem, próbował wuj Prudent stawiać opór napastnikom, lecz brakło mu sił i czasu. W przeciągu zaledwie paru sekund zatkano naszym bohaterom kneblem usta, zawiązano oczy i mocno skrępowanych uprowadzono w niewiadomym kierunku. Wuj Prudent i Evans pomyśleli, że zostali napadnięci przez słynną wówczas w Filadelfji bandę, która napadała i rabowała każdego spóźnionego przechodnia. A przecież mylili się… Nie przeszukiwano im bowiem kieszeni, choć wuj Prudent zawsze zwykł nosić ze sobą parę tysięcy dolarów. Już w minutę po napadzie wuj Prudent, Phil Evans i Frycolin, poczuli, że nie położono ich na polanę parku, lecz na drzewnianą podłogę, której deski pod rzuconym na nią ciężarem, zgięły się i zatrzeszczały. Następnie usłyszeli hałas zamykanego rygla, z czego wywnioskowali, że są zamknięci. A za chwilę jeszcze usłyszeli, jakiś osobliwy szmer, jakby brzęczenie, jak frr, którego końcowe rrr przeciągało się w nieskończoność. Następnego dnia niepokój ogarnął Filadelfję. Już w godzinach rannych wiedziało całe miasto, co zaszło na zebraniu Instytutu Weldona, Zjawienie się owego intruza, inżyniera, nazwiskiem Robur – Robur zwycięsca – kłótnia, jaką prawdopodobnie rozmyślnie wzniecił między balonistami i wreszcie jego nagłe niewyjaśnione zniknięcie. Wszystko to zrobiło tem większe wrażenie, gdy dowiedziano się, że w noc tę z 12 na 13 czerwca zniknęli równocześnie prezydent i sekretarz klubu. Skrupulatne poszukiwania zrobiono w mieście i całej okolicy, jednakowoż napróżno. Wszystkie czasopisma Philadelphji, a za niemi gazety Pensylwanji ł wreszcie całej Ameryki roztrząsały ten dziwny wypadek tłumacząc go wiele razy, a każda inaczej. Ogłoszenia i plakaty ścienne obiecywały sowite nagrody, nie tylko temu kto wskaże, ale kto przyczyni się nawet lub naprowadzi na ślad czcigodnych i wielce zasłużonych mężów. Wszystko nadaremno. Gdyby ziemia rozpadła się i pochłonęła ich nie mogliby gruntowniej zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Gazety rządowe wystąpiły przy tej okazji z żądaniem podniesienia stanu liczebnego policji, słusznie przypuszczając, że napady na najlepszych obywateli mogą się powtórzyć – i miały najzupełniejszą rację.